1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a safety and arming device for the warhead of a missile or similar device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mechanical motion utilization means which utilizes the oscillatory motion of a fluidic oscillator for providing a safing and arming signature to the device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore additional safing signatures in safety and arming devices utilizing fluidic oscillators of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,541 issued to Carl Campagnuolo et al on Nov. 13, 1973 have been provided by devices responsive to setback forces resulting from launching the missile or by mechanical or electronic time delay means.
Although devices of this type perform more than adequately in most cases, they do not take full advantage of the characteristics of the mechanical energy generated by the fluidic oscillator described in the aforementioned patent which is incorporated herein by reference.